Miracles
by StyleET
Summary: GamKar, Humanstuck.  Karkat acaba de entrar a una nueva escuela donde no tiene amigos, él siente que no vale la pena tenerlos hasta que conoce a un tipo bastante raro. Y... ¿Será solo amistad?
1. Honk

Este es un pequeño fic que tenía ganas de escribir, ya sé que los personajes están todos OOC, pero igual espero que les guste LOL (?) tengo que admitir que combiné un poco de ingles y español, quedo medio extraño pero no quería que se perdiera la escencia de Gamz.

**Chapter 1: Honk.**

Mierda. Es difícil iniciar en una nueva escuela, nunca sabes que clase de compañeros tendrás, que profesores y que ambiente existirá en el aula, pero aún así es emocionante averiguarlo. Ese era mi problema en ese momento, acabo de ser transferido de la escuela de mierda en la que estaba. ¿La razón? Era una mierda, creo que con eso queda suficientemente claro.

Así que ahí estaba, en la nueva escuela. El director me dio un papel con el número del salón en el que tenía que tomar clases, junto con un pequeño croquis de la escuela. Carajo, estaba tan pésimamente escrito que no entendía ni un demonio lo que decía, pero tampoco pensé en preguntarle a alguien, puesto que sentía que era algo innecesario y que además yo era perfectamente capaz de encontrar el aula por mi cuenta.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases y observé como todos se dirigían a sus salones rápidamente. Todos menos yo, que aún intentaba entender los jodidos jeroglíficos que tenía escritos en la puta hoja.

Me paré cerca de la ventana, deseando que al menos la luz del sol hiciera más legible el texto, pero lo que no me di cuenta es que ésta se encontraba abierta y una pequeña ráfaga hizo que mi hoja saliera volando de mis manos y fuese a parar al suelo. Corrí detrás de ella y justo cuando me agaché para recogerla, visualizé un par de converse de color púrpura en frente, mientras una mano larga levantaba mi hoja.

Cuando alzé la vista para ver de quien se trataba, lo que observé fue sumamente extraño. Era un tipo muy alto y delgado vestido con unos pantalones negros acampanados con círculos blancos, usaba una playera con un símbolo color púrpura en el pecho... pero sin duda lo más extraño era el rostro de aquel sujeto. Su cara estaba totalmente cubierta con maquillaje blanco y parecía un puto payaso. Tenía cabello obscuro alborotado y el flequillo le cubría hasta las cejas. Además sus ojos eran púrpuras y estaban entre cerrados, su mirada era demasiado profunda, parecía como si estuviese drogado o algo por el estilo. En conclusión, menudo tio más raro me encontré.

Me quedé perdido mirándolo por unos momentos, pensando en el valor que tenía de salir a la escuela así vestido y el semejante ridículo que hacia. Él por su parte, observó mi hoja con cierto interés y después hizo un gesto que era más bien una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo le miré extrañado y él aparto la mirada de la hoja para voltear a verme a mí. Noté como me barría de arriba abajo con la mirada y después soltó una carcajada. Yo fruncí el ceño y lo miré con furia. Digo, no iba a tolerar que un tipo ridículo se burlara de mi (y ni siquiera sabía de que carajos estaba riendo). Así que extendí mi mano y le dije con voz molesta:

-Regrésame mi jodida hoja- exigí.

Él se sorprendió un poco y siguió riendo. Yo estaba que la sangre me hervía del coraje. Entonces fue cuando se tranquilizo y me respondió:

-Whoaa! Bro, así que eres nuevo, hu? Permíteme ayudarte a encontrar tu aula, honk honk.

Mierda. Ahora si me sentía totalmente molesto, y a todo ¿Qué carajo fué eso de honk honk?

-NO, GRACIAS. Regrésame mi hoja- le contesté.

-Anda bro, no es molestia. Puedo llegar tarde a mi clase- dijo mientras me sonreía con su cara de idiota.

Lo volví a mirar incrédulo por unos momentos. Coño, quizás lo mejor sería aceptar la ayuda de este ojete, así podría llegar hasta mi salón a tiempo y después quedarme en clase y mandarlo al carajo.

-Está bien, está bien…- contesté con fastidio -pero solo me dejas en mi salón y te largas- amenacé.

-Hahaha, bro, calma, es un buen día como para tener ese motherfucker humor, honk honk-.

-No es asunto tuyo- contesté –Además, exijo saber porqué te estabas riendo- pregunté sin bajar la defensiva.

-Uh? ah nada, solo que tal vez es un milagro que te hayas topado conmigo para guiarte hasta tu camino hahaha, ¡Un milagro bro! ¡UN MARAVILLOSO MOTHERFUCKER MILAGRO!

Ok, si hasta ahora me había molestado con la actitud que demostraba, con ese comentario si que me hizo querer golpearle. Obiamente no lo haría, no soy tan estúpido como para golpear a alguien y meterme en problemas en mi primer día de clase. Así que me tragué todo mi orgullo y simplemente le seguí la corriente.

-Bueno, está bien. Vamos ya- le dije.

Caminaba junto a él, y no podía quitarle la cara de encima a su estúpido rostro, claro que le miraba disimuladamente para que no se diera cuenta y seguía pensando que el tipo estaba totalmente loco.

-Y... ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño bro?- volteó a verme y rápido yo alejé mi vista de él, como que miraba hacia el pasillo.

No quería decirle mi nombre a este cabrón, pero supuse que inventarme uno falso no sería opción, puesto que si un día me tocaba compartir clases con el, me haría escandalo por no haberselo dicho bien desde el principio.

-No soy pequeño, y umm... me llamo Karkat... Karkat Vantas- respondí fríamente.

-¿Y porqué ese cambio de escuela, bro? No estamos en época adecuada para eso, honk- preguntó.

Ojalá pudiese haberle respondido con un 'que te importa' pero por alguna extraña razón, ese sujeto me daba cierta confianza. Es raro, no suelo tomarle tanta a alguien que acabo de conocer hace menos de cinco minutos.

-La otra escuela, era una mierda. No valía la pena en ningún sentido- le dije.

El me miró algo extrañado por mis palabras. Sonaba como un amargado que no tenía ni amigos para pasarla en clases. Y bien, así era. Siempre fui muy solitario y no sentía que tener amigos fuese algo para mí.

-Además por el empleo de mi padre tuvimos que mudarnos y aproveché la oportunidad- argumenté.

-Oh bro, tu escuela si que era un motherfucker rollo! Bahh... descuida, aqui todos son buena onda, seguro que te llevas bien! Quizá hasta milagros que te pasen.

Lo miré extrañado. Este fulano tenía pensamientos muy contradictorios a su apariencia. Fácil podría hacerse pasar por un emo o algo así, pero hablando de milagros y todo eso... ni siquiera se me ocurre que idea tener de él.

-Umm... no creo en los milagros…- repuse.

-Ha, ese es tu problema bro, luces demasiado frustrado. Creo que debes relajarte un poco y disfrutar la vida- me sugirió.

-Esa respuesta es bastante mediocre…- le contesté –además, ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? -le contesté muy molesto.

-¡Claro que te conozco! ¡Eres Karkat, el chicó enojón, honk, honk!- dijo burlonamente. Sin duda poco me falto para aventármele y partirle la cara.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía marcadas las letras 'A46' sin duda era ahí el aula que me la había pasado buscando y donde se supone que tomaria la clase. Miré el reloj.

-Fantástico. Llegaré quince minutos tarde.- comente enojado.

-Bien, aquí es bro- miró la puerta y dio unos toquidos.

-Muchas gracias- le contesté. "Ahora largo de aqui y dejame en paz" fué lo que pensé en ese momento.

-Oh bro, ¿No te gustaría que te acompañara hasta tu asiento? Hahaha.

Si las miradas matarán, este ya estaría bien muerto. Simplemente lo observé penetrantemente y repuse:

-NO.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, recordé que no le había preguntado su nombre, no es que me interesara saberlo (obiamente) pero sentía que era lo mínimo que debería cuestionar de aquel sujeto que me había ayudado. Así que mientras el seguía tocando la puerta, atiné a cuestionar:

-Hey ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- dije en voz baja, casi inaudible.

El volteó su mirada de la puerta hacía mí y sonrió con ternura. Dios, que idiota más grande y estúpido.

-Yo soy...-

Pero antes de que pudiése responder, el profesor que se encontraba dentro, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente le dijo:

-Señor Gamzee... ¿Otra vez tarde?- se notaba algo de furia en su voz.

-Hahaha si profe, de milagro llegué- Oh no… ¡Cómo demonios le decía algo así al maestro! ¡Este tipo es un total idiota! -Pero mire que hoy tengo una buena excusa... lo que me enconté por el camino, un estudiante nuevecito, honk- me señalo. El profesor me observó casi ingenuo de que fuese cierta la excusa y dijo:

-Umm... está bien, pasen. Pero que sea la ultima vez que llega tarde, Makara- amenazó mientras abria la puerta y nos invitaba a pasar -adelante jovenes- dijo.

Así que su nombre era Gamzee... el perfecto nombre raro para este sujeto raro. Bueno, no era que me esperaba un nombre sumamente serio, al menos gracias a él, finalmente tendría mi clase y podría... Un momento… Qué carajo... ¡¿Este tipo llevaba clases conmigo?

"¡Un milagro bro! ¡UN MARAVILLOSO MOTHERFUCKER MILAGRO!" Recordé. Con que a eso se refería…

Hijo de puta.

-.-.-.-.-

Bien, aquí termina, ojala pueda subir la continuación pronto.  
>Rewievs por favor, para saber que opinan de esto XD<p> 


	2. Dulce y azucarado

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 2. Ojala que les guste xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2: Dulce y azucarado**.

Eran como las nueve de la mañana ¿O eran las diez? Bahh, no sé ni me importa. El caso es que nos encontrábamos en nuestra supah clase de matemáticas con el motherfucker profe más aburrido de todos y el salón en absoluto silencio.

Yo suelo sentarme hasta el fondo, al lado de la ventana y mi nuevo brother se sentó en frente de mí. Whoaa, parece que teníamos cierta conexión mágica, el destino hizo que nos tocara en lugares cercanos, eso o quizás el hecho de que ya no hubiese más bancas disponibles en el salón tuviese algo que ver.

Esa maldita clase me aburría tanto que empecé a columpiarme en la silla y se me escapo un largo y ruidoso bostezo que el profe alcanzó a escuchar y que al parecer no le cayó en gracia.

Volteó a verme encabronadísimo, casi que pareció que su cabeza dio un giro de 360 grados como a los motherfucker muñecos poseídos de las películas de terror.

-Señor Gamzee, preste atención o lo saco de mi clase con todas sus cosas, así tendría otra falta más del total que ya tiene.

-Lo siento profe, es que alcanzé tal grado de concentración con las matemáticas que tuve que bostezar para dejar entrar el oxígeno a mi cerebro y que no explotara y salieran volando mis sesos por toda el aula.

De pronto todos empezaron a reírse y alcancé a escuchar un pequeño murmullo por parte de mi brother que sonaba como un 'Eres tan estúpido'.  
>Man, ni siquiera lo hice con el fin de que se rieran, pero creo que ese es mi mothrfucker encanto natural.<p>

-¡Silencio todos! Si es que estaba "oxigenando su cerebro" dígame el resultado de la ecuación número 7 ¡Y póngase de pie!

Me levante lentamente de mi silla sin mucho animo.

-Emmm…

Observe el pizarrón. Woah, era una de esas cosas que se llaman como el tipo de pan. ¿Cómo es? Ah si, integrales. Carajo, tomé una hoja e hice unos cuantos cálculos mentales rápidos y el resultado me salió igual a infinito.

-Pues…- me rasqué la cabeza -creo que el resultado es… uhmm…. Uh… ¿Cero?

-¡Incorrecto! ¡Totalmente incorrecto- me señalo con el dedo, todos se rieron -El resultado es igual a infinito ¡Siéntese y preste atención o la próxima vez lo saco de mi clase por todo el semestre!- gritó jactándose de alegría por haberme puesto en mi lugar.

-Ok, ok, tiene razón profe. Lo siento.

Y regrese a mi lugar. La clase continúo hasta que sonó el timbre y tuvimos nuestro break. Todos salieron del salón y yo me levante para salir también pero vi que mi bro se quedo sentado, así que me acerque y lo tome del hombro. El volteo a verme con cierto fastidio.

-¿Qué onda brother? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- le pregunte.

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Pero si no comes algo, estarás como la escoba, carnal. Mira estos brazos tan flacuchos- tome uno de sus brazos. El rápidamente se zafo y me miro irritado.

-Dije que no tengo hambre, déjame en paz- comento y volteo la mirada a otro lado.

Este mother fucker si que tiene problemas con su genio. Me senté en la silla del frente utilizando el respaldo para recargar mis brazos cruzados y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Q… que carajo me miras tanto?- preguntó.

Por un momento me pareció haberlo visto sonrojarse momentáneamente… ¿O seria mi imaginación?

-Nada bro. Entonces me quedare aquí contigo a hacerte compañía, para que no estés tan forever alone, motherfucker.

El se sorprendió. Me miro incrédulo.

-Uhm… no es necesario, si tienes hambre deberías ir a comer algo- repuso.

-Nahh, esta bien. Ya comí algo… no recuerdo exactamente que era, pero ya comi, honk.

Mi bro hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, o eso creo. Intentaba ocultarla con esa cara de encabronado que se carga.

-Además brother, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, honk- argumente felizmente.

El me observó extrañado. Entonces saque de mi mochila vieja una botella de mi delicioso elixir. Oh man, era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Brother, esto es la vida. Es probar y saborear los milagros embotellados. Es como llegar al cielo sin morir… esto bro…. Esto se llama Faygo- contesté mientras empecé a destapar la botella. Era una botella con un líquido naranja que tenía una de esas tapas de plástico que solo se necesitan girar para abrir. En la etiqueta tenia unas letras amarillas con blanco que decían la palabra "Faygo" en grande.

-Con que esto es lo que te mantiene tan perdido, fuckass- comentó.

-¿Perdido? Prefiero llamarlo en otra onda, bro- sonreí. Juro por mi santo faygo que lo vi sonreír un poco otra vez. Digo, no fue una gran sonrisa pero se que hubo algo. Eso creo.

-Uhh ¿A que diablos sabe eso?- me quito la botella de la mano, observó la etiqueta, la olfateó y después acerco sus labios a la boquilla. Al ver esto, instantáneamente se la arrebate.

-¿¡ Hey, que diablos!- golpeó sus puños contra la mesa y me miro encabronado.

-Lo siento bro, pero tu no puedes beber esto, motherfucker- le di un sorbo y después la cerré nuevamente. La guarde en mi mochila.

-Ah, ya veo. Jodido egoísta- me reclamó.

-Haha, no no. No es eso, honk. El Faygo es sumamente adictivo, si lo pruebas una vez, seguro que te será un milagro dejarlo- le dije.

-Humm… No soy tan débil de espíritu como para hacerme adicto a algo como eso. Ademas, ¿No eras tu el que me decía que los milagros existen?

Touche. Tenía razón mi brother, pero de todas maneras no pensaba hacerle adicto de una mierda como esta. El Faygo es mi vida claro, pero no es nada bueno. No pienso arrastrar conmigo otra inocente alma a los abismos de la locura.

-Lo siento brother, he dicho que no, así que no insistas.

-¡CARAJO! ¡Dame acá!- El mother fucker me tomó por sorpresa y se me avalanzó. Intento arrebatarme la mochila pero la aleje. El seguía pataleando y aventando manotazos intentando quitármela.

-¡Dame esa puta cosa! ¡Déjame probarla!- gritaba como loco mientras me empujaba con la mano. Yo levante mi brazo hacia arriba y con la diferencia de alturas que hay entre nosotros, obviamente que no tenía problemas para detenerlo.

-No bro, si tienes sed con gusto te invito una bebida, honk- le ofrecí.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Además a ti en que te afecta si me hiciese adicto a esa mierda o no- respondió sumamente molesto.

Debo admitir que este motherfucker tenía algo que me llamaba la atención. No se que era, pero en cierta manera se me hacia sumamente adorable.

El se encontraba mirándome con un coraje inmenso en su rostro. Parecía que hasta le salía humo por las orejas. Cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero. Holy shit, si a este se le rompe la bilis, seguro que me echaría la culpa a mi. Pero a pesar de eso, me sentía feliz de captar su atención, aunque fuese jodiéndole.

Sonreí tiernamente y le acaricie la cabeza con dulzura. El me empujo la mano y me contesto super encabronadísimo:

-DEJA DE HACER ESO, NO SOY UN PUTO PERRO.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Aunque esa no fue muy buena idea que digamos porque mi brother se puso más que enojado y empezó a insultarme en todos los idiomas posibles. Nunca había visto a una persona decir tantas maldiciones en tan poco tiempo, creo que rompió un record. Su lista iba desde un "Imbécil" hasta un "ojala que te mueras" etcétera.

Me recargue en la pared y coloque mis manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de observarle hablar y hablar hasta que finalmente se detuvo totalmente agitado y dirigiéndome sus miradas de ira extrema. Justo en el momento en que cerró la boca aproveche para continuar con mi invitación.

-Neta bro, te invito algo para que no se te seque la boca, honk- sonreí de nuevo.

Puso su mano sobre su frente y agito la cabeza en señal de negación. Luego volteó a verme y justo cuando pensé que me iba a propinar un buen puñetazo o mínimo decirme hasta de lo que me iba a morir, agacho la mirada al suelo y dijo en una voz casi inaudible:

-Esta bien imbécil, vamos ya.

Debo admitir que esa respuesta si que me sorprendió. No pude evitar sonreírle y acariciarle la cabeza otra vez, incluso sin temor a que me dijera o hiciera algo. Por suerte no lo hizo.

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.

Cuando íbamos caminando en medio del pasillo, yo lo iba interrogando acerca de su vida y sus hobbies. Ya saben, todas esas mierdas que uno pregunta para hacer la plática. De pronto vimos a dos chicos que estaban platicando al lado de los casilleros y se nos acercaron. Rápidamente los reconocí.

-Hey ya, Gamz- me dijo la primera.

Era la chica de cabello largo y obscuro, a la que le fascinaban los arácnidos y siempre traía una bola 8 consigo para romperla. Su nombre es Vriska Serket, ella toma algunas clases conmigo. Está un poco maniática, aunque quien demonios soy yo como para decir eso, no soy precisamente el tipo más normal de todos.

-Que onda, motherfucker- le salude. Mi bro estaba detrás de mí observando todo.

-H-hola G-Gamzee…- me contestó el otro chico. Este motherfucker es muy raro, normalmente cuando me ve pasar por ahí, se pone todo colorado hasta las orejas y sale huyendo torpemente. Una vez casi se cae al verme. Igual me agrada bastante, aunque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar bien con el.

-Tav, ¿Qué onda, man?- le salude también. El se sonrojó un poco y movió su mano en forma de saludo tímidamente. De veras que se comporta muy raro.

-¿Hu? ¿Qué diablos haces? – preguntó la chica araña. Volteo a ver que no venia solo y rió. Luego se dirigió hacia mi bro, quien simplemente la observó con un gesto de incertidumbre en su rostro.

-Hey chico, nunca te había visto en la escuela ¿Eres nuevo?- lo miraba de arriba abajo detalladamente. No me gustaba la mirada que le mandaba a mi bro, esta chica nunca tiene buenas intenciones con los hombres así que me puse delante de él .

-Nos gustaría quedarnos aquí a seguir charlando motherfuckers, pero debemos irnos.

Vriska y Tavros me miraron extrañados, luego voltearon a verse el uno al otro para que finalmente ella soltara una carcajada y comentara divertida:

-Okay, okay, igual nosotros nos vamos también. Ten cuidado con este tipo… es muy conflictivo…- le comento a Karkat mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos en el brazo al mismo tiempo que sonreía. El me miro extrañado.

-Bueno, bueno, anda ya, pupa… adiós muchachotes…- Se despedía de nosotros mientras daba empujoncitos a Tavros, luego lo abrazo del cuello y se fueron caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Mi bro y yo nos quedamos nuevamente solos.

-¿Conflictivo?- me preguntó Karkat. Yo simplemente me rasqué la cabeza, intentando pensar en alguna respuesta que justificara ese adjetivo.

-Eh…

-Aquí todos son raros- argumentó. Yo sonreí y le mire a los ojos.

-No somos raros bro, somos diferentes.

-Ha, tu eres el más "diferente" de todos, jodido loco- me dijo mientras nos acercábamos finalmente a la máquina de bebidas. Acababa de conocer a este bro pero ya me cargaba una confianza como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo antes. No me molestaba para nada. Al contrario más bien, era algo muy agradable.

-Eso creo, honk. Es bueno ser diferente… te hace especial- conteste mientras metía las manos en mis bolsillos buscando algo de efectivo. El se recargo en la máquina y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Especial? Yo diría BASTANTE ESPECIAL- dijo sarcásticamente -¿Porqué te vistes así? ¿No crees que te miras ridículo?- me comento fríamente.

Yo seguía en guerra con la plata y los bolsillos. Sacaba las diez mil cosas pero ninguna era dinero. Finalmente encontré unas cuantas monedas. Las coloque en mi mano derecha para contarlas.

-Emm…. No bro, no lo creo. Digo, ¿No son los payasos algo genial?- le respondí mientras seguía juntando el dinero.

-Son estúpidos. Solo se la pasan burlándose de las personas… es como si para hacer reír necesitaran humillar a alguien- me contestó con algo de amargura en su voz. Yo le miré tranquilamente. Tal parece que éste me quería sacar bronca, pero no tenia la mas mínima intención de pelear con el.

-Es cierto bro, pero no todos. Un buen payaso debe saber como hacer reír a la gente basándose en sus propios habilidades, honk. Solo los mejores lo logran sin hacer sentir menos a los demás.

Karkat miro hacia el techo y me pareció haberle visto gesticular una mínima sonrisilla en su rostro. Otra vez no estaba seguro pero creo que lo hizo. El seguía con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la máquina.

-Entonces motherfucker… ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? Ya saque el efectivo- comenté mientras con mi dedo buscaba presionar un botón cualquiera de la máquina sin insertar monedas aún, como esperando que de milagro a alguien se le hubiese olvidado que deposito la plata y no saco la bebida.

El me dirigió la mirada.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Lo haré bro, lo hare- presione un botón al azar aún sin insertar dinero y para sorpresa mía cayó una bebida. Ambos nos quedamos extrañados por eso. Mi brother frunció el ceño y la saco de la máquina. Yo me rascaba la cabeza con algo de duda pero sin dejar de reirme por ello.

-Lo ves brother, los milagros si existen. Y te acaban de sorprender, honk honk- comenté divertido.

El motherfucker destapó la bebida y le dio un gran sorbo. Luego me ofreció un poco y ahora sí que me estaba sonriendo cuando lo hizo.

-Cállate y bebe.

Le sonreí nuevamente y recibí gustoso del líquido azucarado. No era como el Faygo pero aun así sabia deliciosa. No se si era la bebida o el hecho de que quien me la ofrecía le había dado el toque de dulzura. Quien sabe. Solo se que me gustaba.

Y me gustaba mucho.

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, aquí termina el capitulo 2. Ojala les haya gustado y espero dejen reviews para saber si continuarlo o tirarme por la ventana xD

StyleET fuera.


End file.
